


Ask Box Drabbles

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Comfort, Drabbles, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Homoerotic Animals, Kinky sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Shower Sex, not kinky sex, perverts, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written just long enough for the ask box on tumblr. No specific pairing for each, but a lot are smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at dirtycorza.tumblr.com if you want to bug me for one of these in your ask box.

"Mmm... Sherlock..." John's voice was husky, full of desire, so unlike it usually was. Sherlock sat on the edge of his bed, fascinating, watching John's tongue as it ghosted over lips even in his sleep, as if begging for someone to lean in and let their tongue join in. "God, so tight, nnng, I won't be able to-" John's breathing was getting harsh, and truly, Sherlock couldn't blame him. He knew it was wrong, but something about the way his hand was wrapped around John's cock felt so right.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock moaned as John's hands ran over his bruised skin. "Look what they've done to you," the concerned doctor spoke softly his hands tracing the angry marks with care. "Don't care." Sherlock coughed as he spoke. "My body, boring." John gave him a skeptical look, leaning down to kiss the edge of one of the more terrible bruises on his hip. "Not boring, Sherlock." He spoke with near-reverence in his voice. "Beautiful." Sherlock shivered, back arching into the gentle touch as John's lips moved.


	3. Chapter 3

"John?" The voice was soft, barely heard over the beat of the shower against his skin. "What?" was all he could think to reply, wondering why on earth Sherlock was calling for him while he was in the shower. There was no reply, so he figured it was unimportant, and he went back to soaping himself up, only to feel someone else's long, thin, calloused fingers pressing into his muscles, instantly relaxing him. He couldn't even try to turn and bat them away, "John.." the voice was there at his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are-are you really-” Mycroft gulped, he was having difficulty talking, something he definitely wasn’t used to. Then again, he wasn’t used to having a mouth right there either. He heard a whimper as Greg’s talented tongue did something just marvelous, and belatedly realized it was from his own lips. “I’m, I’m-” his words were cut off with a sharp cry of pleasure, his back arching in ecstasy. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Greg said as he licked his lips, eliciting another moan from Mycroft.


	5. Chapter 5

Carefully, John kissed his forehead, watching Greg sleep peacefully next to him. Beside him, he could feel Sherlock stirring, long fingers tracing the muscles along his arms. "Thank you, for loving him." The words made John's heart ache. That was why he was here, after all. Sherlock loved two men, but wasn't able to fulfill them like he wanted to. So instead he had found a way to bring them to each other, content to lay next to them and see the love between them, almost close enough to touch.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm... Don't you remember..?" The pain in his voice was nearly enough to make her sob. "Tell me who you are, please." "I'm Rory, the boy who waited two thousand years for you." "Rory?" "Yes, Rory, your fiance." there were tears on his face now, as his eyes slowly started to fade. "And two thousand years, turns out that's all that a roman can last. I'm sorry Amy, so sorr-" He faded away as she sobbed over his lifeless form. She felt she had to morn for this man, though she didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

"The name's Donna." "Donna Noble?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "A friend of mine, he used to talk about you." "Oh? What'd he say?" "That you were the most brilliant woman of all of creation." "No. You're joshin me!" "It's true. And I know it. I'm sorry about... Being here. I shouldn't be." "Then why are you?" "Because, Donna Noble, I've always wanted to do this." River leaned in and pressed her lips against Donna's, just for a moment, long enough to feel it. "Goodbye, Donna."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sebastian, I need you." "Cleaning guns." "NOW, Sebastian." "Alright..." "Bring the guns." "did I mention CLEANING guns?" "The ones you haven't cleaned then." "Jim..." "Oh, you know you like it, watching me come with the barrel of one of your guns shoved up my ass." "Fuck." Sebastian was there quickly, pistol in one hand lube in the other. "I should get a separate set of guns just to fuck you with." "It wouldn't be the same, not knowing about all the lives they've taken."


	9. Chapter 9

"Happy new year, love." Lestrade smiled down at his lover, before impaling himself on Mycroft's hardness with a moan. "So fucking good." his moans grew louder as he began to rock his hips, riding him hard. Mycroft was helpless to do anything, tied down as he was, and unable to reply with more than a moan around the gag in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Greg was drinking. Why? He'd forgotten why he had started, but he had continued because the nice, rich gentleman that had offered to buy him drinks for the rest of the evening. It had started innocently enough, just the drinks. The rich guy, he was fascinating. And then, after god-knows-how many drinks, he had leaned in, and kissed him. He felt the nervousness in that unnamed gentleman but he didn't care. It was his most memorable kiss, even for all he had been drinking. Sweet, tainted with rum.


	11. Animal Porn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homoerotic animal ficlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CONTAINS ANIMALS BEING HOMOREROTIC. DON'T LIKE, SKIP THIS.

The hare looked at the hedgehog with concern in his eyes. "You doing alight chap, wot wot?" The other only clutched his paw closer to his chest. "Here, let me have a looksee." Tenderly, the hare inspected the wounded paw with a frown on his face. "How'd this happen?" The other stayed silent, staring at their connected paws. Gently, the hare traced the wound, surprised at the slight shiver the other gave. "Wot, you don't like it?" The hedgehog shook his head. "You DO like it?" He got a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade+Cake FTW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Random_Nexus, inspired by her. My muse likes the treats she has, what can I say?

"Greg-" Mycroft's voice caught, prick twitching as the hand covered in creamy substance drew closer. "Yes, love?" the smirk was audible as Greg let his hand descend, coating Mycroft's stiff member with the frosting that covered his fingers. He didn't apply much pressure, though, teasing Mycroft with the texture sensations. "Fuck." came Mycroft's reply, hips stuttering as he tried to force Greg's hand to give him more.


	13. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Sentence Fic; John/Sherlock ballroom dancer AU

John felt the flush brightening his cheeks as he looked around at the competition. All around was sequins, glitter and lace barely covering the female forms as they held their poses, waiting for the music.

“Don’t think, just dance” Sherlock’s voice was soft in his ear before the man pulled back, shoulders straight, eyes looking straight into John’s, daring him to rise to the challenge as the music -and the quickstep- began.


	14. JOHNSTRADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rediculous johnstrade bc it NEEDED TO BE WRITTEN  
> smooches -snickers-

"Oh Greg, I want more of your smooches." 

"John, you know just how to woo me." -smooches-

"Lower Greg, l-lower, please~" 

-John blushing furiously as Greg smooches lower and lower till he's smooching John's man-meat- 

"Yes, Greg! Yes!"


End file.
